


nothing left to lose

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, M/M, Multi, On the Run, One Shot, Polyamory, Road Trips, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Steve's not the best at expressing himself.And Pietro's such a pain in the ass sometimes... he wonders if all he's ever expressed has been annoyance.





	nothing left to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Me and Bobby McGee by Janis Joplin (1971) || for merideath

The windows kept fogging up in the ancient Oldsmobile. Steve was pretty sure they were gonna run out of gas before they saw another gas station.  And the windshield wipers squeaked on the windshield as the rain softly fell.

His heart was racing because there hadn’t been one second to rest in the past two weeks. And now that there was… all he did was wait for the other shoe to drop.

But the steady tap of Pietro’s bare foot against his arm grounded him. It was that same nervous twitch that he’d yelled at him for at the last rest stop. How he always had to move.  How he had to constantly bounce something.  Vibrate something.  How he couldn’t just be  _still_.

But right now, it was helping. It kept time to the song on the radio.

When he glanced back, he noted the sprawling nature of the younger man’s limbs, how he always seemed to sleep where he fell.  He wondered if that was part of his enhancement, part of his upbringing, or just part of him in general.

Darcy’s hand found the back of Steve’s neck, fingers sliding in the sweat collecting there.  "Want me to roll down the window, Steve?“

He shook his head, "No, it’s fine… if you open the window, he’ll get wet.”

“That won’t wake him up,” Darcy said with a soft laugh.  "A little bit of rain never hurt anybody.“

"I just…” Steve pressed his lips together.  "He knows, right?“

"Knows what?” Darcy asked, propping her own feet on the dash in front of her, her fingers still playing with the hair on the back of his neck. “About the rain? Yeah, I’m pretty sure he understands.”

Steve practically groaned. “Not that. Does he know how… how I feel about him?”

He could almost hear her smile when she spoke again.  "I dunno, Steve.  Did you tell him?“

"Darcy…”

“I mean, he knows… kind of.  He knows you have feelings, obviously. I mean, you get so flustered around him.”

“That’s what I mean…” he said, glancing down at Pietro’s bare foot, still tapping out the beat of the music against his bicep.  "I don’t mean to get that way, but…"

“But you are a grumpy old man and you cannot help it,” Pietro murmured from the back seat, a sly smirk spreading on his lips as Steve realized he wasn’t asleep at all.

“You’re kind of a little shit, you know that?” he asked, his eyes cutting back to the backseat where Pietro had shifted and pulled his foot back with him. “And so are you, for lying for him…” he directed at Darcy.

She shrugged. “Look, all I said was you weren’t going to wake him if you rolled down the windows.  And I didn’t lie.”

Steve sighed, but a smile spread on his lips regardless. A yellow and green BP sign appeared on the road ahead of them.  Along with some kind of motor lodge.  "You wanna stop early for the day?“ he asked, glancing at Darcy and as far back at Pietro as he could to include both of them.

"Fine, but I get to sleep by the air conditioner this time,” Pietro replied. “I know we are running, but that is no reason to sweat to death every single night…”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
